


A Story about  a Dragon, a Phoenix, a Tiger and a Turtle

by Arichan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Modern Era, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arichan/pseuds/Arichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Story about  a Dragon, a Phoenix, a Tiger and a Turtle</p>
<p>A story about Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko and Genbu.</p>
<p>A story about a man, his wife, the one who protects her when he can't, and the the one who writes their story down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story about  a Dragon, a Phoenix, a Tiger and a Turtle

A Story about a Dragon, a Phoenix, a Tiger and a Turtle

A story about Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko and Genbu.

A story about a man, his wife, the one who protects her when he can't, and the the one who writes their story down. That's me. In this generation at least. Before me it was the duty of my grandfather, and before that his grandfather. As you can see, this is something that's passed down in my family, and has as long as anyone can remember. The name Genbu, and everything that comes with it.

We are four families, and now in these modern days, also four big companies. Two is disputably biggest though, while the other two serve. That's the way it's always been, and always will be.

Ryuuki is the biggest, and their area of expertise is technology. Yes it's a big area, but it's true. Cellphones and computers, space shuttles and military aircraft, they have something to do with most of these things. The current president are Ryuuki Nobu, a 49 year old business genius, but who's important in this story isn't him, but his son, Tatsuya. Because you see, Tatsuya is this generations Dragon.

The second largest, but not by much, is Houki. They dominate the world of medicine, and rumors say they're now close to discovering a cure for AIDS. This family as well have an important person, a girl named Chieko. She is this generations Phoenix, and as such, she has been protected from everything. She never makes public appearances, despite being the only child and therefore also heir to the Houki family. But the Phoenix has to be protected.

These two families have a close relationship, only made stronger by their constant intermarrying. Not that it's really their choice. 

Carrying on, we come to the two smaller families, Torame and Fuyuu. Torame is a family of great martial arts, and stand as recognized champions everywhere fighting is involved. So there's no surprise their Tiger has the role of protector of the Phoenix, even if it's a girl of only 19. Her name is Mako, and I doubt any of you would stand even a shadow of chance against her. She's not to be underestimated. 

Last, and probably also least, is me. The Turtle of Fuyuu. My name is Toshio, and it is my duty to write down the history of the four families. 

But before i go on to the story, I guess you're a bit confused with the "this generation" thing. Well, believe me or not, but our families are a bit special. Not only are all the families extremely old and big, they also come with an unusual... gift. In each of our families, there always has to be one who carries it. The mark. The legend says that long ago, four god where reincarnated as humans, but as their powers could not completely disappear, they had to be reborn again and again until the power had gone out.

I don't know if I believe it, but it's true that we have special abilities. It's also true that they have gone weaker over the centuries. It has come to the point where using our powers at all exhaust us to the point that using them fully is almost impossible. 

But it doesn't matter much. In modern days, those kind of powers doesn't make much difference, and so the role of us four marked has fallen down to an more traditional ground. Within our families it still matters, but more because we're marked at all, rather than because of our powers. That's fine I guess, but it also means that our roles are set. 

Seiryuu, the Dragon, is the leader. In the end, it his word that goes. He is the strongest, though maybe not in physical strength, and the one with the most influence. Oh, and also he is always reborn a man. He also always marry Suzaku, the Phoenix. Our princess, our light, our treasure. She is always reborn a woman, and her love of Seiryuu is destined. Really, it's not a matter of choice. Maybe that's why Byakko, the Tiger, never likes Seiryuu? Because that's the one thing he or she can never protect Suzaku from. To Byakko, protecting Suzaku is everything. And then it's Genbu, the Turtle. Genbu is the observer, who writes it all down for generations to come.

And that's where I am now, taking over where my grandfather left off 17 years ago. Tetsuya, our young Dragon, Seiryuu, is 23 years old and has soon completed his studies. Chieko, our precious Phoenix, is turning 16 in a week and is looking forward to her wedding and to see her fiance for the first time. Mako, our fierce Tiger, Byakkko, is 19 and spends almost all of her time by Chiekos side. Over the years she's become more than a bodyguard, she's become one of the few that lady Chieko can call friend.

And me? I'm just a high school student. This is their story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just wrote down in the spur of the moment, and this part is something like a prologue. I have yet to decide how I will continue this story, or if I will continue it at all. But this part, I just needed to put down. 'Cause I really like this idea, this world me and my friend came up with years ago.


End file.
